


Here's to You

by Kay_Drew



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mysterious, Mystery, POV First Person, Supernatural - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/pseuds/Kay_Drew
Summary: A woman talks about her world and what she sees and feels. The world is a mystery. There are twists and turns. Her story's ending might come as a surprise.
Relationships: john/shannon





	Here's to You

No one saw me at the window. But I saw them as they passed below my view. I saw their tirades, impassioned if not frivolous. Snuck kisses were common and so were hand waves, handshakes, back pats, and hugs. Illegal dealings were far too common, but I chose to cherish the good moments and forget the bad. The seasons changed and so did the people, but the moments stayed the same. Human nature was universal.

No one saw me. No ever saw me. They were far more interested in their own interests. They’d look up and point at a bird or a cloud or aeroplane. I used to wish it was for me. It wasn’t. It never was. My time passed long ago. Now I pretend those gawkers stared at me in adoration. Silly of me to want the attention, huh? Occasionally I’d wave and I’d catch an unsuspecting gaze. It tended to confuse the stranger more than anything. When did waving go out of vogue? Does anyone know?

“I really should get busy,” I’d mutter several times a day. Living a solitary life, I know no worded answer will come. That doesn’t matter. It’s noise to fill the silence. Sometimes my cat, a scroungy, affable calico, will chirp a response. This joyful sound makes me feel alive! With a fond smile, I turn to face her. “Oh, but you’re right, Muffy. Waffling around the house tidying up the dust sounds dreadful. The dust will wait! It’ll be here tomorrow. Think of all the people I’ll miss if I move. I could lose my chance at finding a muse!” My muse fled decades ago and it is suspect that it will never return, but don’t tell Muffy that.

Just as I turned to face the window again unfamiliar figures head into my apartment complex. That didn’t happen all too often. Tenants left and returned at the same time day after day. No one from the outside world (AKA out-of-town) visited. What a shame. People used to visit one another all the time. It was deemed proper. Manners seem to have fallen on the wayside. What a shame.

“Oh! Maybe we’re getting new neighbors,” I muse to Muffy. That must be it! It had been a long time since anyone’s moved into the apartment building. Mrs. Hannigan did pass away a few months back. Her sister must’ve cleaned up the loft. “I’ll have to make a welcome basket. I hope I remember how. It should be just like riding a bike. Once you learn, you never forget. At least that’s what my dear mother used to claim.”

New neighbors meant a reason to get out more. All the other neighbors did not seem to want company. Most stayed out all day and only returned home when bedtime rolled around. Homemaker tenants seemed far too busy to gossip as they sipped tea.

Doorknob rattling, I turn. Unexpected visitors never sat well with me. It must be the super coming to do his occasional apartment checks. “Oh bother, I didn’t tidy! I should’ve dusted the carpets,” I remarked. Muffy stares with wide eyes as the door opens.

In the frame stood an unfamiliar man wearing a tweed suit and matching hat. With him was youngish couple dressed far too snazzy for casual visiting. The woman wore a lovely sundress while her husband donned a linen three-piece ensemble. On the woman’s hip, a toddler sat. “Welcome. Welcome. Have a look around. It’s a lovely place if you decide...”

“Excuse me? I am not moving out! This is my home.”

They all ignore the protests and just waltz right into the home to explore the apartment. Excited cries about views, natural light, marble tile, and crown molding fill the space. Soon enough, though, the couple and the tweed-clad man were back in the main area. 

“So, what do you think of this place, Shannon. It’s got a lot of space and great views, huh?”

“It’s perfect! I can’t believe it’s been up for sale for so long. Why is that Greg?” the woman asked, shifting her son so he could sit a little more comfortably on her hip.

“It does come with a cat. Not everyone’s a cat person,” tweed-clad Greg replied.

“Is that it? That doesn’t seem so bad,” the other man remarked, laughing at something that came to mind. “Granted, the cat could use a bath. I’m sure she’d love to play with a rubber ducky in a bubble bath, eh?”

“Have you ever bathed a cat before, mister?” I growl, slightly incensed at the remark. “You’ll need a bee keepers suit lined in leather before you get Muffy near the tub.” Of course, they ignore me – again.

“Uh, well. There was an accident in this unit. A woman died. Terrible accident, you see. Beating the rugs out the window. Story goes she lost her balance and....” Greg stammered. “Now they say the place is haunted.”

  
“Well let’s hope she’s a friendly ghost!” Shannon chirped. “Oh, John, I love this place. It’s got the charm and the space we’ve been searching for. We just left the pet store, but it’s always better to adopt. What do you say?”

John nodded, signaling to the relator and his wife he wanted the apartment, too. “Okay. Let’s go back to my office and start the paperwork,” Greg said, leading them out the door and locking it behind him. “Okay Casper. Looks like you’re getting new roommates!”

“My name is not Casper. It’s Mrs. Robinson.”


End file.
